Romance on Deck
by MissYayMe
Summary: Based on Suite Life on Deck's episodes. Esteban came on board for his marriage. Maddie came on board for her vacations…only to have her heart broken. Will Esteban marry Francesca, his beautiful fiancé who has a dark motive? Will Maddie break her heart…again? Or will the two have their happy ending? Crossover of "Maddie on Deck" and "Mother of the Groom". Our first-ever story!


**A/N: Hi all! This is Piya and Suhana. We are BIG Suite Life fans and our favourite couple is Maddie and Esteban, although they never ended up together. Since we are beginners and this is our first story on the website, we hope you enjoy it! It will be based roughly on the two episodes given in the summary, which a SLIGHT twist…so without wasting any time, let's begin the SUITE life!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Boarding the S.S Tipton.

Pushing past the huge crowd of people, Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez stepped on the S.S Tipton for the very first time. A huge smile broke on his face as soon as he saw his old boss, Mr. Moseby talking to one of the guests.

"Francesca dear, come on! Mr. Moseby is here!" he exclaimed.

"Wait a minute Esteban, I am almost there!" his beautiful fiancé, Francesca Gomez said. She took Esteban's hand and stepped on board. One couldn't question why he had fallen in love with her. She was a beauty, straight brown locks that shone in the sunlight, big innocent hazel eyes and a smile with the cutest dimples that could melt anyone. Although she was slightly overweight, one couldn't help but admire her. Wearing her frilly yellow sundress and matching shoes, she linked her arm with Esteban as they walked towards Mr. Moseby.

"Oh Mr. Moseby Sir!" the bellhop screamed.

Moseby turned around, startled but happy to hear his old employee's voice.

"Esteban, Esteban! You are here! Welcome to th- WOAH!" he couldn't complete his sentence since Esteban had hugged him tightly to his chest, almost crushing him.

"Oh Mr. Moseby Sir, you don't know how happy I am to see you! The Tipton seems so empty without you and the twins. Oh I have missed the old gang so much. I don't mind if Miss London makes me carry her heavy luggage all the time- I will be too very happy to do it!" Esteban was babbling now and Moseby was struggling to get out of his hold.

"Esteban, you are to leave me immediately or else I will get you fired!"

Esteban left him, forgetting for a second that this wasn't the Tipton. He grinned and was about to say something witty when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Esteban! You have forgotten to pick up my luggage!" London smiled broadly and gave the bellhop a hug. She wasn't into hugging poor people but Esteban was special to her, just like the twins.

"Oh Miss. London! How have you been? Do you get time for your shopping?"

"Hey dude, you haven't changed much." Zack exclaimed and hugged his old friend while Cody walked towards them with his girlfriend, Bailey.

"Oh little blonde peoples. You have changed so much! Not at all little now, I think I should change your nickname!"

"No need for that Esteban, we will always be your little blond peoples!" Cody said and gave his old buddy a hug. Esteban was at the verge of tears, he had missed his old gang so much.

"Oh and Esteban, meet my girlfriend, Bailey" Cody said proudly while Bailey blushed and shook hands shyly with him.

"Ok, the girlfriend talk reminds me, I have someone very important for you to meet. She is my second half, the love of my life. Everyone, I introduce you to my fiancé, Francesca Gomez. And we are getting married on the S.S Tipton within a few days!"

Zack, Cody, London and Moseby were surprised when they had heard that and immediately became courteous and slightly formal- they didn't want to embarrass themselves in front of someone new. Francesca shyly greeted everyone.

"Hello, I am pleased to meet you. Esteban talks very highly about you all!" Francesca said.

"Why don't we continue our interaction in the dining hall? It is lunch time." Moseby said and the couple walked to the dining room, leaving Zack, Cody Bailey and London behind.

"You know, I don't like her. It seems like she is not right for Esteban" Zack said

"Oh please! You don't even know her yet!" Cody said and walked away to join Esteban. Bailey nodded in agreement.

"You know what Zack, I think you are right! Her fashion taste stinks! Just like Maddie!" London exclaimed.

Maddie. Zack sighed as he thought about her. He always had a crush on the candy counter girl. She was attending Trinity College of London for a degree in music. Maddie had a beautiful voice, and she could dance really well. She had all the qualities to become a singer. Zack wondered where she must be now.

Walking under a huge umbrella on a rainy day, Madeline Fitzpatrick entered the private Tipton jet. She smiled to herself and sat down still holding one of her bags. An air hostess arrived and took the bag to keep it in Maddie's room.

Maddie was too excited. She was finally going to meet all the friends on the S.S Tipton. London and she were planning this surprise visit for a huge time and Maddie was surprised that her rich best friend had managed to keep her mouth shut about it.

She closed her eyes and remembered her good old Tipton days. There were Zack and Cody, the naughty yet adorable twins. Zack used to hit on her constantly, calling her "sweet thang" every now and then.

Then there was Carey, the twin's mom, who was a parental figure to Maddie. Mr. Moseby, who could be harsh but loved Maddie all the more. There was London too, and her hair-brained ideas of Poker Party for her dog, Ivana. Then there was Arvin, the wacky engineer, Patrick, the waiter and Muriel, the lazy maid who had a wacky sense of humour. And last but not the least, there was Esteban.

Maddie's insides fluttered as soon as she thought about him. She had developed a crush on the bell-boy during her teen years. With his brown eyes, good physique and an incredible handsome face, he had managed to sweep Maddie off her feet. Of course, he could be dumb at times, but yet she found him adorable and cute. Maddie had no idea where he was now. All she knew was that Esteban had become the manager of the Boston Tipton. She was happy for him, his dream had come true.

But she always wondered whether he got married. After all, he was 28 years old when Maddie was 15. She silently prayed that he hadn't found anyone; she still liked him and wished to get her chance.

The beautiful blonde's eyes fluttered close as she began dreaming about Esteban Ramirez.

"Ma'am, we have reached the S.S. Tipton. It is time to get off the plane." The air hostess told her kindly. Maddie thanked her and stepped out. London was right, this place was beautiful. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about the good old days.

She began walking towards the pool when she heard a familiar voice, "Watch out!"

She didn't understand what happened next since it happened quickly. All she remembered was slipping on some water and falling into a man's arms.

"Maddie, Miss Maddie! Are you okay? Aye Aye Aye Aye!"

Madeline Fitzpatrick's head snapped up as her brown eyes met HIS. HIS arms were snaked around her waist, holding her to his body while her arms locked around his neck.

Maddie then realized that she was in the arms of Esteban Ramirez, the man of her dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Do let us know! But we are new writers, so please don't be harsh! *puppy faces*. And yes, most of you will be wondering about Esteban's age- he is 33. We got his age from the Suite Life wiki. It is mentioned that Esteban was 28 in the first season of TSLOZAC so we assumed tht this would be his current age. And ya, Maddie is 20!**

**Do leave reviews. :D**

**Love you all!**

**Piya and Suhana :)**


End file.
